


Going to the River

by spiffingtea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prince Sebastian Vael - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Sweet Zevran Arainai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffingtea/pseuds/spiffingtea
Summary: “Well, maybe next time I’ll task you with assisting me in a room full of petty nobles,who are arguing over the financial consequence of raising tax across the upper class.” A sigh. “In order to secure better security across the city.”“Well, maybe next time I’ll definitely find myself absent from the Palace for that morning.” Zevran says with a smirk.“Not when I wake up before you.” Sebastian mutters----Sebastian has a stressful morning as Prince. He finds some respite - and company - by the riverside.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Going to the River

**Author's Note:**

> A rare pair that has become dear to my heart. Written originally as a small gift for a friend. <3 There's so much more I could write for these two, but for now I'm just content for a snack of fluff.

He finds him sitting at a small pier edge in a privately owned part of the river. His shoes are off, feet dipped in the cool waters of the Minanter river, watching with mild curiosity as boats idle past. 

Sebastian stands behind him with a sigh, before kicking off his own shoes and flopping down next to him, still clad in all the regalia of the Prince. He sighs in relief as his own bare feet dip into the cool water. There isn’t much room on the pier side by side, so he presses his shoulder and thigh against Zevran’s. 

Zevran watches him for a moment, the way Sebastian closes his eyes against the sun, his shoulders dropping. Zevran reaches up and brushes some of Sebastian’s stray hair back into place, underneath the crown. Sebastian tilts his head at him.

“A testing morning, I see.” Zevran muses. Sebastian chuckles, wryly. 

“You could say that, yes.” 

Zevran’s hand trails down to his shoulders, thumb rubbing gently along a knot he can feel even through the cloth. Sebastian sighs, and turns his head to look at him. He opens his eyes and smiles, and Zevran loses his breath for a second. _Maker_ , would the man ever lose that skill?

“Well, maybe next time I’ll task you with assisting me in a room full of petty nobles,who are arguing over the financial consequence of raising tax across the upper class.” A sigh. “In order to secure better security across the city.”

“Well, maybe next time I’ll definitely find myself absent from the Palace for that morning.” Zevran says with a smirk. 

“Not when I wake up before you.” Sebastian mutters from Zevran’s neck, having leaned his head into his shoulder. 

“Which means you leave before I wake up, too.” Zevran chuckles, running his fingers back through Sebastian’s hair. “It’s a win-win situation for Zevran, _mi amor.”_

“Not if _I_ wake _you._ ” Sebastian hums.

“And face the wrath of my sleep deprived self? I’m not so sure that is wise.” Zevran laughs, tilting his head as he feels the soft press of a kiss on his neck. He feels Sebastian’s smirk through it. 

“ _Perhaps_ ,” Sebastian starts, and his arm slips around Zevran’s waist, and he lifts his head, catching Zevran with a heavy gaze. “But I think I’m _more_ than adept at handling whatever _wrath_ you throw my way, love.” 

Zevran’s laugh follows even as Sebastian leans in and kisses him, and Zevran tilts his body to press close to the other man, enveloping himself in his arms and warmth. He arches his back as Sebastian’s hand strokes down it, releasing a satisfied moan at the motion.

The kiss is far too short for Zevran’s liking, but the smile and soft brush of Seb’s thumb against his jaw still has him sighing like some hapless young lady, so Zevran measures himself as appeased for the time being.

Zevran returns the motion, reaching up with his hands to cup Sebastian’s jaw gently with his fingers. He gazes at him, feeling the shaven cheeks under his fingertips and drowning slightly in those dilated, steady blue irises. The way Sebastian just _looks_ at him. It never tires. He hopes it never will. 

“You will be fine, Sebastian.” Zevran muses, thumbs brushing against his cheeks. Sebastian slowly closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. “I love you, so it is simple as that.” 


End file.
